Breaking and Entering
by NotAnOunceOfLogic
Summary: Mickey is exasperated, Rory is idignant, Amy finds it funny and the Doctor owes him new appliances.


Mickey Smith has grown to expect many things during his day thanks to Torchwood. He expects to be shot at, he expects that some alien will try to attack him; he's even grown to expect that Jack will flirt with Martha and himself.

What he was not expecting however was to come home to a living room full of dirty dishes and three people covered in various gunk and goop sitting on his sofa eating Chinese food from cartons.

"Who are you and what do you want!" His hand goes automatically for his gun.

"Mickey!" one of the men waved at him with a pair of chopsticks, "Why do you not have fish fingers? It's a crime honestly. We've had to make do with _take out_." he says the last bit like it's a crime.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Oh right Martha, not you...I'm the Doctor, hello!"

Mickey lowers his weapon but watches him wearily still, "Is the world about to end?"

"Nope."

"Aliens attacking?"

"Nope," the Doctor shakes his head and accidently flings bits of veggies from his carton.

"Random invasion that might kill us?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't I just visit an old friend without there being some life threatening situation being involved?"

"No." Mickey said at the same time as the other two.

"I'm Amy Pond, "The girl greeted him, "Don't mind us. Just a bit of an incident with the TARDIS and a few policemen. We'll be out of your hair soon."

"A bit of an incident!" The other man looked scandalized, "You call us being wanted criminals a 'bit of an incident'?"

"To be fair we're only being hunted by a handful of cops. I swear I didn't know she moved. She didn't tell me she'd gone anywhere," the Doctor stopped and looked at Mickey acusingly, "You didn't tell me Martha moved with you!"

"Well you weren't exactly around were you? What happened this time to get the cops after you?" Mickey's sounded exasperated by now.

"Nothing. Nothing really. Just a bit of an incident. Tiny really." the Doctor gestured with his hands to show it wasn't a big deal.

"What happened?"

"Breaking and entering-"Amy clarified.

"Breaking? What did I break? Sonicing and entering thank you very much."

"What did you 'sonic' your way into?"

The Doctor looked a bit guilty for a moment, "Martha's old apartment. I've got to say the new tenants were NOT happy. You'd think they'd understand but no."

"Then he got the brilliant idea that we'd just go to this 'Martha's' mothers home and find her from there-"

"It was a solid idea!" the Doctor defended his actions.

"I GOT SLAPPED!"

"Well, so did I last time I saw her so we're even."

"How are we even-"

"Rory, Doctor: Shut up." Amy warned them.

"So wait a tick. You're being hunted by the cops for breaking -"

"Sonicing!"

"And entering into not only some random college students apartment, but also for break-Sonicing and entering into my mother-in-law's home? A process that got him slapped and you decided to hide here why exactly?"

"You were close?" the Doctor offered in way of explanation.

"Why couldn't you go back to the TARDIS?"

"It's part of a crime scene, "Amy said helpfully, "We landed wrong and well there's yellow police tape, a bit of a fire and yeah...We'll be able to get to it in an hour or so. No later than midnight I'm told."

Rory let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like "12 years." only to be elbowed by the Doctor.

Mickey sighed and dropped into an open chair, "why are there dishes everywhere?"

"Because we can't cook and you didn't have fish fingers or custard." Dubbing this conversation over the Doctor went back to stealthily stealing vegetables from Rory's.

"I think I need a drink." Mickey sighed and headed for the kitchen not noticing the smirk and looks of trepidation that passed between Amy, Rory and the Doctor. Moments later they heard the scream.

"Why is my blender in pieces! And what have you done to my toaster!"

"I fixed it."

Mickey and Martha wouldn't find out the extent of his 'fixing' things till a day later when the blender decided that setting 5 meant 'explode and shower the room in ice cream that's somehow caught fire' and the toaster somehow managed to turn a piece of bread into a lump of ice.


End file.
